Despistado
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Yusaku podia ser un chico despistado y eso le gusta a Aoi. ¿Qué otras cosas más le atrae el chico de hermosos ojos esmeraldas? Si fuera posible, nunca terminaría de hacer la lista de las cosas que le gusta.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¿Y que pensaron? ¿Qué me había olvidado de escribir sobre mi pareja favorita? ¡Nunca! Para mi, Yusaku x Aoi será la pareja principal de Vrains, le siguen Takeru x Kiku y después mi pareja yaoi favorita, Ryoken x Yusaku. Así que, estoy lista para que lean esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió. ¡Algo demasiado lindo para nuestros corazones! ¿Soy la única que ama esta pareja? ¡Yo se que no!**

**Es que ellos son demasiado lindos y aunque para muchos que dicen que no muestran interés por el otro. ¡No se preocupen! Que para eso existen los fanfics. Para dejar que mi mente vuele libremente. ¡Ya lo verán!**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Aoi suspiraba cuando veía a Yusaku. No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, un tanto obvia cuando el chico le miraba y le sonreía de una manera tierna y que sólo le podía dedicar a ella. Era imposible que el chico más frío y serio le mirará de esa manera ¿No? Sólo suspiraba mientras acomodaba su cabello gracias a esos pequeños pasadores que el chico le regaló diciendo que le gustaba mucho su cabello y que le gustaría verlo algún día con el cabello largo. Claro, era una promesa que ya empezaba a realizar al ya no querer cortarse las puntas y prefería acomodarlo un poco.

Volvía a suspirar cuando el chico ya empezaba a quedarse dormido, bostezaba y se acomodaba en su asiento para tomar la sexta siesta en el transcurso de las clases. Aún cuando Shima y Takeru intentaban que entrará a su conversación para que no pasará lo primero, tal pareciera que no estaba valiendo la pena. No pudo evitar soltar una risita y fijar su vista a su tablet, quería saber cuáles iban a ser los temas para esa clase que seguía después de tomar su merecida merienda. Desvió un poco la mirada para volver a ver a Yusaku y como suspiraba para al final, contestar las preguntas que sus únicos dos amigos tenían sobre algunos temas de unas materias.

¿Qué era lo que le gustaba de Yusaku? En ese tiempo se lo preguntó.

Tal vez eran sus ojos de un hermoso color esmeralda, el color más puro, hermoso y brillante que por primera vez en su vida, conoció. Entendía porque muchas chicas querían andar con él, era demasiado atractivo. El color de sus ojos era casi idéntico al color de aquellas piedras preciosas de nombre peridoto que se utiliza mucho para joyería preciosa. Era aquella mirada que le mostraba a todo el mundo, una mirada de desconcierto o una mirada pensativo. Una mirada de alguien que está pensando o una mirada de alguien que está aburrido. Aquella mirada de no entender lo que a veces una persona habla o aquella mirada llena de felicidad porque cruzó su mirada con la suya.

Tal vez era esa pequeña sonrisa que muchas veces ha visto y que sólo le dedica a ella como en esos momentos hacia.

Le gustaba la forma tan extraña de su cabello. Aquel cabello en tonalidades oscuras, su curioso flequillo de tonalidad azul y pequeños mechones de color rosa. Muchas veces le hizo una broma de que se vería bien con el cabello largo y una pequeña coleta baja amarrando al mismo. No pudo evitar que en ese momento, ella soltara una risita porque el chico no se quejó y en cambio, pareciera que le agradó aquella idea porque ahora que podía ver, su cabello se veía un poco más largo de espaldas. Le gustaba peinar el cabello de Yusaku mientras este descansaba en sus piernas o cerraba un momento los ojos para dormir, era tan suave que muchas veces sintió un poco de envidia.

Le gustaba abrazar su delgado cuerpo. Yusaku era alto y sentía celos cuando veía al chico comer cualquier chucheria y no engordar. Oler su masculina fragancia como sentir esa calidez de alguien que quería. Muchas veces el chico le había dicho que no se preocupara por su peso, ella hacía oidos sordos y dejaba de comer algunas cosas que le gustaba por seguir siendo delgada. Cosa que le causaba un poco de molestia a Yusaku y había veces que le daba un cariñoso y pequeño golpe en la cabeza mientras le daba una caja de bento. Aoi se sentia especial en esos momentos porque podia ver los pequeños curitas en los dedos de Yusaku mientras este desviaba su mirada con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, sabía que se había esforzado por hacerle un delicioso desayuno. Eran esos momentos cuando olvidaba que estaba haciendo dieta para gustarle más a él.

Le gustaba escucharlo hablar sobre algunas cosas que hacía, escuchar su grave voz y explicar con la emoción de un niño pequeño, que le gustaba como lo que le disgustaba. Le encanta escucharlo reír como hacer alguna que otra broma que, aunque a veces no le salía, era divertido ver aquella reacción. Le gustaba tomarlo de la mano, enlazar su mano grande entre las suyas y ver como este la tomaba con delicadeza. Le causaba gracia que ninguno de los dos se veían cuando hacían aquellas acciones, no emitían palabra alguna pero ambos sabían que los sentimientos ahí ya estaban.

Le gustaba cuando Yusaku le robaba pequeños besos a sus mejillas, frente o labios, esa muestra de cariño que muy pocas veces veía pero que realmente apreciaba. Cuando se trataba de ser un caballeroso e ir a la casa donde su hermano los supervisaba, le causaba cosquillas tomarse de la mano por debajo de la mesa y que este se despidiera besando su mano. Le gustaba ver a Yusaku vestido con su ropa juvenil como con ropa de vestir cuando salía con ella y su hermano a algún evento. Saber de la confianza que tenían, que admitieran que el era Playmaker como que ella era Blue Maiden. Saber del apoyo que le daba al chico a salir de sus traumas como de su venganza, que el de dejará tocar porque no temia aquel contacto con ella.

Había muchas cosas que le gustaba de Yusaku y sinceramente, nunca podria terminar de enumerarlas. Eran bastantes cosas como el simple echo de que ahora, el chico ignoraba por completo a la clase como a las chicas que le miraban sonrojadas. Era muy bien sabido por toda la escuela, que ella había sido quien se ganó el corazón del chico más frío el cual, a veces los profesores tenían miedo de él.

**-¿Esta escuchando señorita Zaizen?**

Aoi brinco un poco asustada en su asiento al ser llamada la atención por parte de su profesor. No sabía en que momento había empezado la clase y mucho menos cuánto estuvo pensando en aquellas cosas que le gustaba de Yusaku. Todos le miraban, incluso Yusaku.

**-Lo lamento** -Hizo una pequeña reverencia, estaba realmente apenada.**\- Me dolía la cabeza**

**-Si se siente mal puede ir a enfermería**

**-No se preocupe, prestare atención**

Se acomodó en su lugar para ahora si, mirar su tablet al igual que la pizarra. Suspiró, no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaba.

Yusaku la miro de reojo, podía ser un despistado pero algo le pasaba a Aoi. Después de clases le preguntaría si le podía ayudar en algo.

**.o.**

Aoi movía su cuello adolorido, no prestó atención a sus últimas clases y no tenía los apuntes completos. Sería una molestia más preguntarle a Yusaku y que le ayudará. Esa era una de aquellas cosas que le gustaba de él, cualquier problema que tuviera en alguna de las materias, Yusaku siempre le otorgaba esa ayuda que tanto necesitaba. Odiaba admitirlo pero el chico era demasiado bueno en las clases pero menos para cocinar, era ese pequeño defecto pero poco le importaba. Le gustaba la inteligencia que el chico le mostraba, le gustaba cuando le demostraba que sus habilidades en cuestión de hackear, era bastante impresionante que Emma como Kengo, no podian comprender como es que era un chico bastante inteligente.

Salió del salón para ver que ya no había muchas personas en los pasillos. Camino tranquila y con un poco de sueño. Estaba cansada y agradecía que ya era fin de semana para poder caer muerta en su cama y despertar hasta que fuera domingo en la noche para hacer sus tareas como todo alumno responsable.

Escuchó algunas risitas de unas chicas, las miro con atención para ver como subían un poco más su falda, demasiado maquillaje en su rostro como el cabello corto y otras de cabello largo, la blusa un poco abierta mostrando sus pechos y lo presumian mientras pasaban al lado de un chico para llamar su atención. Supo que ese chico era Yusaku por la manera en la que la esperaba después de clases, los audífonos en sus oídos y mirando su celular con atención. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a esas chicas plásticas que pasaban un tanto furiosas y desesperadas por llamar la atención de ese chico lindo. Este prefería ignorarlas.

Muchas veces pensó que debería dejar de cubrirse con tanta ropa pero es que era imposible cuando quería sentirse cómoda y segura. ¿Cómo es que llamo la atención de Yusaku? Aún era algo desconocido para ella. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Yusaku, vio como este alzaba la vista, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y se quito uno de esos audífonos.

**-¿Sucede algo?** -Preguntó Aoi curiosa.

**-Eso debería preguntartelo yo** -Yusaku suspiro.**\- Estuviste muy distraída en clase y estoy más que seguro que no prestaste atención** -Le dio un ligero golpe en la frente.**\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?**

**-Por favor** -Admitió avergonzada.**\- Sólo pensaba en las cosas que me gustan de Yusaku**

Soltó una risita al ver como el chico le miraba confundido pero con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Aoi sonrió para quitarle aquellos audífonos al igual que el celular, con cuidado se los puso para escuchar lo que Yusaku escuchaba. Era una de esas cosas extras que le gustaba del chico de ojos esmeraldas, la música que escucha. Podía escuchar canciones en inglés, en otros idiomas como de su mismo país. Podían ser baladas, canciones románticas, rock como música instrumental. Era muy diferente.

**-Y lo que me gusta de Yusaku es su lado despistado** -Aoi soltó una risita.**\- Puede ser atento pero ese lado despistado es más lindo**

**-¿Despistado?**

No espero que Aoi besara sus labios y al final, se separará con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se alejaba. Yusaku no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar embobado a la chica, podía jurar que Aoi tenía un par de alas en su espalda como Blue Angel, aunque no mentía del todo, para él; Aoi era su propio angel azul. Corrió para caminar a su lado, tomar de su mano y quitarle uno de los audífonos para ponerlo a su oído. Sin compartir palabra, caminaban a saludar a Shoichi y ayudarle a Aoi con las clases.

Yusaku sonrió. Si solo Aoi supiera el porque le gusta, estaba más que seguro que la chica se sonrojaria. Se vengaria de ello algún día.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¿Creyeron que Yusaku era el único que tenía Fetiches con Aoi? Creo que nunca pensaron que iba a escribir algo así, ya lo verán próximamente, los fetiches que Yusaku empezó a crear cada vez que ve a Aoi. Mi pequeña niña no sabrá lo que le espera.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Miércoles 10 de Abril de 2019**


End file.
